


[podfic] Love Loving Not Itself

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [7]
Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: (mild), (sort of), Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinners, Family Therapy Is Not Yet Invented, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plantagenets' A+ Parenting, Podfic, Podfic Broken Telephone, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Aumerle's been pardoned for his efforts to overthrow Henry IV. It doesn't make things any less awkward at home.





	[podfic] Love Loving Not Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Loving Not Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727834) by [angevin2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angevin2/pseuds/angevin2). 



> Many thanks to Angevin2 for having blanket permission!
> 
> Thanks also to Cantarina and Idella, the awesome mods for this challenge. This was super fun and I can't wait to see how this has grown and changed from the initial podfic(s)! 
> 
> The podfic prompt I received was "Unreal Until Experienced," a _Slings & Arrows_ podfic recorded by Marianas of a story by Ifeelbetter. That story followed a group of characters putting _on_ a Shakespeare play about horrible family drama centered around love, and this is a fic _for_ a Shakespeare play about horrible family drama centered around love. Enjoy!

[](https://www.mediafire.com/view/?oubxulfsd47uby7)

Title: Love Loving Not Itself  
Length: 18:34

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s9tk4zjncbj07f2/Love_Loving_Not_Itself.mp3)


End file.
